Speedy, meet Speedy
by littlebluelight
Summary: When Speedy meets his future self, he's more than a little shocked to discover who he will become...


Speedy sat down on the couch fidgeting with his gloves.

Across from him sat Roy Harper, otherwise known as the hero Arsenal.

Anyone who didn't know the two would have very easily mistaken them for a father and son, or perhaps even brothers, but in reality they were the same person- Just several years apart.

Speedy looked around the room hesitantly. He had accidentally fallen into a time rift, and while Raven had said she'd be able to send him back in a matter of seconds, he couldn't stifle his curiosity about what he would be like in the future.

After finally working up the nerve to say something, Speedy opened his mouth.

Surprisingly, the only noise that he heard was a feeble cry.

"One second, let me take care of that…"

Roy rushed out of the room and returned moments later with a tiny wailing infant curled up in his arms.

"Um…wait a second what is that?" Speedy squeaked, pointing a trembling finger at the child.

Roy sighed.

"Well, as long as you're here, you were going to find out sooner or later…Speedy, this is Lian. My daughter."

Roy tightly held onto the little girl, who was now squirming in protest.

"Sorry, just a second- she must be hungry…" Roy explained, grabbing a bottle from the counter. She held onto the edge of the bottle, drinking voraciously until she had nearly suckled the bottle dry. With a contented sigh, she stopped squirming and slowly closed her eyes, snuggling up against Roy's chest. Within moments she was sleeping soundly.

Speedy watched the entire scene with shock.

"So are you telling me…that I'm a…that I'm going to be a f-father?" He squeaked.

"Yep." Roy responded, looking down at the sleeping infant.

Slowly a mischievous smile crossed Speedy's face.

"Wait so that must mean…am I married? I bet it's someone really hot! Is it another superhero?" He exclaimed.

Roy furrowed his brow, unable to hide the pain that he felt.

"No."

Speedy gave him a questioning glare.

"Wait what do you mean, _no_? Did I…Oh god I knocked some chick up didn't I?!"

Roy looked at the young boy stonily.

"Yes. And it isn't _some chick_ as you so eloquently put it."

Speedy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry- no offense meant, just…well I'm guessing that means she's someone pretty special- not just some one night stand. Who is it?"

Roy sighed again. _Might as well get this over with._

"Cheshire." He whispered softly.

He struggled to stifle a laugh as he observed his younger self's reaction.

"_Cheshire_?!" Speedy hissed through clenched teeth, "Are you- did I go completely _insane_?"

Before Roy could speak, Speedy continued.

"She tried to _kill me_! I mean you- _us_! Please, please, _please_ tell me that you- err- _I_ didn't fall in love with a crazy assassin?"

Roy bit his lip.

Speedy moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"No freaking way…"

Roy walked over to the couch and sat down next to his younger self, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I was assigned to gain her trust then turn her in…Trust me I felt the same way about her as you do now when I agreed to the mission, but…well _things change_. I left her when we fell in love and I couldn't bring myself to turn her in and well…I didn't exactly find out about Lian until she was already born. Cheshire is currently in prison and I'm raising Lian." Roy halted momentarily and looked speedy straight in the eye. "Speedy, I- I need for you to know that I don't regret any of it. I really did love her and, well it was _incredible_. And I love our daughter just as much."

Speedy looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously against the carpet.

"I guess…well when you put it that way it doesn't sound too bad." He said softly.

Turning towards Roy he whispered, "Can I- would it- would it be okay if I held her for a moment?"

Roy nodded and handed the little girl, who was immersed safe and snug in a bundle of blankets over to Speedy. Speedy struggled to not gasp as he felt the warm weight of the infant in his arms, hearing her soft rhythmic little breaths. She squirmed for a second in her sleep, finally snuggling against his chest and resting a tiny hand against his arm.

For a few minutes Speedy just sat there, watching the little girl sleep.

She had his narrow nose he noted happily, and the same small ears and thin tapered lips. Her skin was pale and her head was topped with Cheshire's all too familiar black hair.

Not even noticing that time had passed, he suddenly was pulled out of the dream like trance as she hiccupped. Looking over at Roy he handed the bundle back to her father.

"She-she's incredible." He said slowly.

Then a smirk crossed over Speedy's face.

"Well I have to admit…she may be a villain but I actually always thought that Cheshire was pretty hot…" He said with a laugh, noticing that the corners of Roy's lips twitched slightly, as if trying to resist curling upwards into a smile.

Roy returned Lian to her room and sat back on the couch, passing a mug of steaming coffee to Speedy, who took a gulp and shook his head.

"I still can't believe I actually end up that way…" He exclaimed with a grin.

At that moment Robin entered the room, carrying a stack of papers.

"Oh Roy! So I see you've told him about your heroin addiction?" the boy wonder shouted cheerfully.

Speedy glanced over at Roy, his eyes nearly bugging out of his mask and shouted, "Wha-What the…I end up a _**junkie**_ that falls in love with a _villain_ that nearly _kills_ me, then end up raising our daughter while she's in prison!? THAT'S IT! I'm going back home, and setting up an appointment with a THERAPIST!"

Roy and Robin watched as Speedy stormed out of the room.

Robin turned towards Roy. "Well he didn't take that very well…"

Roy seemed unperturbed, sipping his coffee while glancing at a newspaper. Without even looking up at Robin he said, "Don't worry- He'll get used to it."

Okay, so I love Speedy- but you have to admit that he's just a little messed up…Not that there's anything wrong with that ;)


End file.
